Bloody Bloody Melon
by Cathain
Summary: Le excitaba la sangre, le excitaba el maldito Uchiha y su sharingan... y su piel nacarada y libre de cicatrices.


**Bloody, Bloody Melon  
By Cathain**

* * *

Para empezar el titulo xD si es de lo mas... mis chistes ya no se sin humor negro o simple tonteria ^^uuu... en fin, que se entiende, Va de sangre, espadas, melones y fetiches raros que tienen los personajes de la Historia Universal de la Infamia en Konoha, tuve incidentes graciosos a la hora de corregir xq mi Beta, que es a quien le hice esto xD, fue secuestrada por los turrones y las galletas... o deberia decir abducida por Junsu y su constelacion purple(luego aparecio, justo antes de postear y yo ya habia luchado contra el satisfaciera y el satisfiera para ayudarme en los ultimos tramos =p), en fin que se que ya a esta hora ando mas creep de lo normal.

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto es de Kishimoto (y algunas veces de Sasuke)

**_Advertencia:_** Lenguaje soez, fetiches raros, algo de aromas y mezclas demoniacas xD, etc, etc, etc...

* * *

**  
**

Quito los pétalos, que se habían desprendido de aquel gigantesco árbol de sakura, con desden de sus largos ropajes mientras su sharingan rotaba a una velocidad absolutamente morbosa. Después de todo la sangre despertaba en el una lujuria insaciable.

Pasó frente al cadáver sin inmutarse. Necesitaba limpiar su espada, antes de que la sangre viciada la profanara aún más, con un fino pañuelo de seda la limpio, como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, con lasitud y cuidado.

Al entrar al barrio Uchiha pudo percatarse de como todo se tornaba placenteramente silencioso, hasta que finalmente la puerta de su casa se cerrara tras su espalda.

Caminó hasta la habitación principal y depositó su espada sobre el delicado mueble de madera que estaba siempre dispuesto para ella. Contemplo a las demás, reconociendo cada parte de su colección, cada resquicio de la habitación antes de retirarse a buscar su futon.

- Siempre tan metódico... ¿acaso no sabes que la sorpresa es una de las armas mas ventajosas de un ninja?... Madara-kun. -comento una voz profunda y socarrona desde uno de los rincones de la amplia sala, provocando que el Uchiha se tensara inmediatamente.

- Y tú siempre tan desagradable Kyuubi. -apunto con voz fría y neutra.

El demonio se acercó con pasos lentos y calculados hasta postrarse de rodillas frente al Uchiha, que ahora le daba la espalda a sus preciadas espadas. Inclinándose hacia delante con sus manos apoyadas ahora en el tatami mientras sus 3 colas se movían en un patrón incierto, agitado y entrelazado, olfateó el rostro inmutable del pelinegro, prestando especial atención a los espacios donde había alcanzado a salpicar la sangre de la victima de turno.

Le excitaba la sangre, le excitaba el maldito Uchiha y su sharingan... y su piel nacarada y libre de cicatrices.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, creía que los Uchihas eran infalibles. -comento sarcástico Kyuubi.

Podía decir que aquel demonio no venia esa noche en plan de pelea, todo dependía de cuantas colas tuviese activas en cada visita, y las 3 que tenia ahora mostraban un estado de "gato jugueteando con su presa". Sin proponérselo se levanto mucho antes de procesarlo y miro a Kyuubi desde arriba, desde donde pocas veces lograba estar frente a él.

El demonio se erizó como un gato ante el rechazo del aquel hombre. Como odiaba esa actitud de perfeccionista egocéntrico y maldito frígido, él necesitaba de alguien que satisfaciera sus necesidades y aquel témpano de hielo... eso era lo que mas le gustaba por otra parte; solo Madara era capaz de negársele de aquella forma tan "linda". Así cuando lograba su objetivo… su hambre se saciaba con mayor ímpetu.

- Veo que mi presencia no es bienvenida esta noche. Quizás debería ir al huerto de melones, mi olfato me dice que están en su punto -deslizó con diversión echándose hacia atrás y sentándose normalmente, odiaba tener que sentarse sobre sus rodillas, y abriendo las piernas con comodidad, permitiendo que el yukata que vestía se subiera de manera incomoda hasta sus rodillas (por esa maldita razón prefería su forma animal).

- ¿M-melones? -cuestiono Madara lanzándole una mirada incomoda, mientras un rictus se dibujaba sobre su labio superior, destrozando su mascara de frialdad.

- Si, melones. -comentó sonriendo de manera salvaje.- puedo sentir su aroma hasta aquí... justo en esta habitación hay uno... cualquiera podría pensar que me estás haciendo ofrendas querido Uchiha-sama.

Al observar el sonrojo extenderse por el rostro pálido del hombre, sintió como una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a desplazarse a través de todo su bajo vientre. Gateando comenzó a desplazarse sobre el tatami en busca de su tan preciado melón, sabia que el Uchiha lo tendría escondido en algún lugar, necesitaba hallarlo ahora que estaba tan cerca, el olor lo estaba volviendo loco, haciéndole olvidar por completo su autentico propósito.

- Kyuubi. – le llamó molesto el pelinegro al haber perdido su atención.- ¡Kyuubi! maldita sea deja de pensar en melones...

Lo observo con detenimiento desplazarse como un animal en celo por toda la habitación. Odiaba cuando hablaba de melones, desde todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, y esos putos melones le quitaban toda la atención que tanto le había costado ganarse. Iba a erradicarlos de la villa con su Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu.

No era que ver al rey de los bijûs hincado en cuatro no le tentara para nada... pudo sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionando sanamente ante la vista que se le ofrecía de manera tan espontánea, porque el maldito demonio si que podía y sabia moverse de maneras lujuriosas.

Sus ojos se alumbraron en cuanto diviso el melón que había en el pequeño altar, seguramente la atenta señora Uchiha siempre se preocupaba porque los dioses favorecieran la suerte de su hijo, ese bastardo que no valía la pena recordar cuando tenia una visión tan tentadora frente a si, redondos y perfumados; dos perfectos y maduros melones al alcance de su manos…

Sabia que si destruía los melones Kyuubi despertaría completamente invocando el resto de sus colas y entonces podría ir despidiéndose de su casa, y de sus futuros planes para la villa. Pero ya el bijû estaba apunto de hacerse con ellos así que utilizando el *Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu intento atraerlos hacia si antes de que el fuego lograra dar con el punto de conexión y extinguir los melones, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue el accidente mas vergonzoso en toda su vida de ninja: uno de los melones exploto y ensucio toda su ropa y rostro mientras el otro golpeaba su cabeza y luego cayó al suelo para rodar por media sala hasta quedar justo detrás de sus preciadas espadas...

Observó como todo sucedía sin que pudiese interferir para nada. Sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo, pero tenia que salvar al otro melón antes de utilizar al Uchiha a gusto para afilar sus garras, se tiro a la caza del otro melón pero su cuerpo fue jalado hacia atrás cuando ya estaba a punto de alcanzar el mueble de las espadas.

Sintió al pelinegro apretarse completamente sobre su cuerpo, pudo sentir su regazo restregarse sin compasión sobre sus colas y apretarlas entre ambos, su vista se nublo ante aquella descarga de placer mientras clavaba sus uñas sobre el tatami y lo rasgaba.

- Madara... -amenazó con la voz ronca, sintiendo sus sentidos alterarse al máximo entre el olor de los melones, la sangre y el aroma natural que desprendía el otro hombre.

El Uchiha lo soltó sólo para encontrarse inmediatamente acostado de espalda contra el tatami y con el pelirrojo sentado sobre su regazo, apretándose contra su creciente erección aún cubierta por las múltiples capas de ropa que lo cubrían usualmente. Conecto su mirada con la del zorro, pupilas dilatadas, el negro consumiendo el rojo natural de sus ojos demoníacos.

Los labios del bijû descendieron con fiereza hasta tomar posesión de los suyos, rasgándolos con sus filosos colmillos en el proceso, excitándolo completamente el sabor metálico de su sangre combinado con el morbo que le producía la situación.

De repente todo movimiento ceso, ya no sentía las colas enroscarse en sus piernas, ni al pelirrojo restregarse contra su erección, ni las manos curiosas de garras filosas intentando atravesar su armadura, ni sus labios maltratando a los suyos. El demonio se hallaba sobre sus espadas, que ahora estaban en el suelo mientras capturaba aquel melón sobreviviente a su negligencia.

Bufó con molestia mientras en una manera poco elegante y poco ninja jaló de las colas y de una de las piernas del demonio, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y diera contra el suelo. Tomo 2 de sus espadas y las fijó sobre el largo cabello rojo y espeso como la sangre, enredándolo entre el acero de sus espadas, logrando que se quedara quieto al ver el sharingan bailando desquiciadamente sobre sus orbes. Tomó otras dos espadas que incrusto sobre el yukata, rozando levemente la piel de sus costados... sintiendo el aroma de la sangre inundar el aire.

- Odio a los estúpidos melones y lo fácil que te pierdes en ellos. -comentó ausente mientras se desprendía de su armadura y la dejaba caer sin cuidado a un lado. Luego le siguió la cinta que ataba sus pantalones, liberando parte de su abdomen y haciendo que la parte de arriba se abriera completamente descubriendo su torso.

- Y yo odio a tus estúpidas espadas, mis melones son más importantes. -gruñó de manera animal abriendo las piernas y desplegando sus colas hasta que rozaran parte del torso del pelinegro a manera de invitación, cambiando el enojo por la lujuria.

Se acercó, aún más, sintiendo como con el movimiento sus pantalones caían sin cuidado despejando ahora si su erección. Sin ceremonias y sin juegos previos le penetro con perversidad, provocando que este siseara mientras se encorvaba hacia atrás, su espalda arqueada en una forma dolorosa, mientras su piel se rozaba contra las espadas y algunos cabellos eran atrapados por las otras dos que lo sujetaban. Atrapó los muslos del demonio con ambas manos, atrayéndolo aún más sobre su pelvis en un ángulo que le permitía adentrarse aun mas en aquella calida y aterciopelada cavidad, casi perdiéndose al sentir como el pelirrojo estrechaba sus paredes internas ya sobrepuesto a la penetración brutal.

- Kyuubi...-gimió el Uchiha perdido al sentir las garras del bijû colarse por su camisa y enterrarse sin piedad sobre su espalda, completando de viciar el aire con el aroma de la sangre y el melón.

Lamió aquel cuello nacarado, limpiando la sangre y los restos de melón con gula, enterrando sus garras por todo aquella perfecta piel que poseía el pelinegro al tiempo que movía sus caderas contra el miembro demandante que se abría paso en su interior, entre sus paredes, calidó e incitante.

El Uchiha lo despegó de su piel, lo que le hizo gruñir, para mover su pierna derecha hacia su hombro y continuar con aquel ritmo despiadado, entrando y saliendo, lento y profundo, tan profundo que sentía el fuego recorrer todo su cuerpo quemando a su paso.

Estiró su mano y aferró uno de los mechones de cabello negro y lo lamió con gusto, como si de un trozo de melón se tratase hasta que sintió una de las manos del otro hurgar entre sus colas que se aferraban a sus caderas con ansiedad, mientras que la otra comenzaba a masajear su miembro a la par que enfocaba sus "ataques" hacia su próstata acorralándolo hacia el abismo.

Con un impulso y fuerzas sobre humanas cambio de posición, dejando al Uchiha sonrojado, anonadado y sudado bajo su cuerpo, tomando las riendas, sonriendo de manera desquiciada comenzó a describir breves patrones sobre su piel con una de las espadas que había alcanzado a sujetar al provocar que las 4 que lo retenían volaran por los aires, hasta clavarse en cualquier parte de la sala.

Le daba un morbo impresionante marcar la piel de aquel ninja que era casi imposible medirse, enterró la espada entre el cabello negro y devoró nuevamente los labios inflamados del Uchiha, volviendo a cortar la carne maltrecha de la que hacía poco había bebido.

Las manos ansiosas del otro hombre se aferraron con dureza sobre sus caderas conduciéndolo nuevamente a ese abismo infernal con aquellas estocadas letales que sentía golpear con extremo placer dentro de su cuerpo.

Madara gimió hasta que finalmente se descargó dentro de Kyuubi, sintiendo como las paredes de este se contraían dolorosamente sobre su miembro terminando segundos antes que él. Sus pulmones le agradecieron la nueva fuente de aire fresco. Deslizó sus dedos entre el cabello rojo con una gentileza impropia de un Uchiha, sintiendo como el demonio continuaba deslizando sus garras sobre su piel aún hipersensible después del sexo.

- Para la próxima deberíamos probar **el salto del zorro... –comentó riendo el demonio, mientras aun descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Madara.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

  
**

*Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu(Llamas del Dragon ): Ataque que se utiliza combinado con las Triples Cuchillas de Molino de Viento controladas mediante el Sharingan. En esta técnica, Sasuke atrapa a su rival con los hilos y deja escapar un fuego que se dirige hacia el oponente a través del hilo de chakra que sostiene en su boca.

**El Salto del Zorro: este es un guiño a un fic SaiNaru de mi nee-chan xD es que me hizo mucha gracia, y como el fic es para ella de todas formas =p nótese que también hay un guiño a Jiraiya con lo de los dos melones XD

El video con la cancion que se presto como inspiracion If I was your vampire de Marilyn Manson .com/watch?v=ZY-QjUl6Swo&feature=related

Al comienzo había puesto algo de empalar pero... me pareció algo brutal xD así que lo cambie por "penetro con morbosidad" o.o Uds. juzgaran que fue lo mejor xD de todas formas, lectura adjunta .org/wiki/Empalamiento ya me entenderán, x lo mismo pienso que deberíamos crear un diccionario yaoi o erotic ^^


End file.
